


Goodbye Nigel

by Jhonni



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counterpoint to proposed three ways between Hannibal/Nigel/Will.  Such encounters do not always end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Nigel

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)

It was only when he needed to talk that she came to him. Dear sister. 

This time, she crawled onto his lap as if she wanted to hear one of his stories. But something else was on her mind.

“What happened to Nigel?”

Her eyes were wide and open. Hannibal didn’t ask her how she knew. Mischa always had her ways.

“He’s gone.”

“Gone?” Her brows turned down. 

“ _Gone_ ,” Hannibal repeated, trying to put the appropriate solemnity into his tone.

She peered into deep pools of maroon, infinite black. 

“You don’t seem terribly broken up by it?”

“Should I be?” A genuine question.

“I thought you loved him.” 

She was soft and patient, as always. Letting him go at his own pace.

“Loved.” Hannibal emphasized. “Before he tried to destroy the only positive thing in my life.” His throat gutted with a swallow, remembering.

***

_Will stood frozen. Stunned by the suddenness if not the violence of the act. His eyes flicked up from the widening pool of crimson._

_“Why did you do that?”_

_Hannibal could still see the lewd look in his brother’s eyes. The way they borrowed trouble everywhere they went. Begging and pleading for attention. He put his paws on the wrong one this time._

_The knife left a red streak on his apron as he wiped it clean. His face even more impassive than usual. An eerie calm in his ominous words._

_“He had it coming for a long time.”_

***

“What will you do, Hannibal?” Mischa pressed. 

“Live my life.”

She curled a hand around Hannibal’s cheek, pecking a small kiss.

“It’s about time.”


End file.
